Samuel
Samuel comes from the Hebrew name שְׁמוּאֵל (Shemu'el) which could mean either "name of God" or "God has heard". Characters with the first name of Samuel :Samuel (Next Year in Jerusalem), a Jewish butcher in "Next Year in Jerusalem". :Samuel Adams, historical American statesman referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Samuel Beckett, historical playwright whose play Waiting for Godot is referenced in "We Haven't Got There Yet". :Samuel Clemens, historical American writer, better known as Mark Twain, a POV in How Few Remain. :Samuel Cooper, historical Confederate general referenced in The Guns of the South. :Samuel Dill, a lawyer and minor character in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump. :Samuel Goldman, fictional Jewish history professor appearing in The War That Came Early. :Samuel Goudsmit, historical physicist referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Samuel Johnson, historical English lexicographer referenced in "News From the Front." :Samuel Jones (Atlantis), fictional Atlantean religious cult leader appearing in "The Scarlet Band". :Samuel Jones (Confederate), historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :Samuel Littell, historical bishop appearing in ''Days of Infamy''. :Samuel Little, fictional used car salesman in Days of Infamy: End of the Beginning. :Samuel Longstreet, fictional Confederate politician, minor character in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold. :Samuel Pepys, historical English politician and diarist, POV of A Different Flesh story "And So To Bed". :Samuel Thomas Preston, an educator in "St. Oswald's Niche". :Samuel Beauchamp Smith, a spy and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Samuel Stanley, fictional Royal American Mounted Police captain, major character in ''The Two Georges''. :Samuel D. Sturgis, historical American Civil War general referenced in The Guns of the South. :Samuel D. Sturgis Jr., historical American general referenced in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold. :Samuel J. Tilden, a historical American politician referenced in How Few Remain. Characters known only by the name of Sam :Sam (Disunited States), a Virginian soldier and minor character in The Disunited States of America. :Sam (Atlantis), a ''Rose'' sailor and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Sam (horse), a horse ridden by Victor Radcliff in The United States of Atlantis. :Sam the Sturgeon, a Detinan General and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. Characters with the first name Sam :Sam Carsten, fictional sailor and POV in Southern Victory. :Sam Crawford, a historical baseball player referenced in "Batboy". :Sam Duncan, a soldier and minor character in Liberating Atlantis. :Sam Grynszpan, owner of the Golden Lotus Dance Hall, minor character in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Sam Houston, historical American General referenced in Southern Victory and "Lee at the Alamo". :Sam King, minor fictional character in Ruled Britannia. :Sam Nguyen, a lawyer and minor character in In High Places. :Sam Rayburn, historical U.S. Speaker of the House, referenced in a number of stories. :Sam Spud, a detective in "Hoxbomb." :Sam Yeager, fictional baseballer and soldier, one of the central POVs of the Worldwar franchise. :Sam Yorty, historical Los Angeles Mayor appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters with the first name Sammy :Sammy Wong, a Crosstime Traffic employee in ''Curious Notions''. Things named for Samuel :Mitsubishi A7M, historical Japanese aircraft codenamed Sam by the Americans, appearing in the Days of Infamy series. See also: *Shmuel Category:First Name Disambiguation